The Wolf
by Abbyroseflame24
Summary: When the mercs come across a strange pure white wolf things start to become more peculiar in RED base. What and who awaits them on this adventure? T for Violence and Cussing. lots and lots of Cussing. (Modern AU of TF2)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! I AM ALIVE! and bored as hell, So here's Chapter one of a story that me and my friend have been working on, We have 13 Chapters done at the moment so expect more very soon.**

* * *

Madison could hear voices as she came to. Her head felt a bit fuzzy as she tried to remember what had happened. She'd been with Ion at their home, watching a movie. It was his birthday. She must've fallen asleep on him. However, the unfamiliar voices told Madison that she was no longer there.

"I'm tellin ya, I don't know where it came from. I walked out ta check somethin, and there was just a wolf," A male voice explained. It didn't take her long to realize that they were probably talking about her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She jumped to her feet upon seeing three men near her. She let out a growl as began to back away. She looked over the men to see if the fight would be worth it.

One was scrawny. He couldn't be older than 18 or so, 22 at most. He wore a red t-shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes. He had on a baseball cap and orange headphones hung around his neck. To Madison, he didn't look that strong, but he did look like he'd be fast. Madison wasn't quite sure of the build of the second, but it was certainly larger than the previous one. He was wearing what looked like a red ski mask over his face, covering what it looked like. He was wearing a red suit and tie. A cigarette was in his mouth. He had an eerie air around him that Madison didn't like. The last man had the largest build as far as she could tell. It was wearing a long sleeve red shirt under a pair of black overalls. He had on black boots, a yellow hard hat, and goggles. Most certainly the least intimidating one of the three in Madison's eyes.

Madison quickly decided that attacking was probably the worst thing to do. Not only was it three against one, but she also didn't know if any of them were armed. She gave a final growl as the scrawny one made a step towards her. She turned quickly and ran. She didn't care where as long as it was away.

"Hey! Get back here!" She heard them give chase. A panic began to rise in her as it got in her mind that she didn't know where she was. All her panicked mind wanted to do was find a place to curl up and hid so she could calm down, shift back, and think things through. Madison failed to notice that the ground to her left, which she's steadily been heading towards, took a sudden, steep dip downwards. She was slipping before she knew what was happening. A loud yelp was heard as she went down. Another was heard as she hit the bottom. Her front left paw was in so much pain.

The voices of the men started to draw close again. She whimpered as she curled a little bit into herself. This wasn't good. This honestly was probably one of the worst situations that she could find herself in. She pinned her ears back as she got low to the ground. Madison tried to move back a little bit but was quickly stopped by the pain. She had no idea how to move with only three legs. She'd be found before she got the chance to learn. She closed her eyes as a light was shined on her. She let out a small growl. One of the men spoke up.

"Calm down, we ain't gonna hurt you." Madison slowly opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. It was the man in the hard hat. He was holding a flashlight. She growled again as she tried to back away again. She managed to limp back a little.

"Its paw doesn't look right," The man in the baseball cap spoke up. The man in the hard hat handed the flashlight to one of the other two. Madison was looking down at her paw. They were right, her paw didn't look right. It wasn't angled like it should be and there was blood. She whined a little as she leaned her head down to clean up some of the blood.

Her head shot up when she heard them start coming closer. They froze where they had been. The one in the suit was missing. She backed up a little bit more. The man in the goggles, the one that had been approaching her, put his hands up. Madison stood there for a moment as she debated what to do. She couldn't take care of her paw on her own, but she didn't trust them. She lowered her head a little as she realized that she really didn't have much of a choice but to go with them. If she didn't, her paw would only get worse. She moved towards the goggled man.

"I don't think it's gonna run now, Spy." Madison tilted her head at the odd name. She turned to face the noise that suddenly came from behind her. Lo and behold, the man in the suit, Spy, was there. He slowly approached her being careful with his movements, the man with the baseball cap and flashlight slid down with them pulling something out of his pockets.

"Tape should help wid it, right?" He asked the hard hat who nodded. Madison sat down and held up her injured paw. Of course this appeared a bit weird to the men. How on Earth did this random wolf seem to know what they were talking about? They got over it. The man with the hard hat took the tape from the one with the baseball cap. It wasn't long until her paw was patched up to the best of the man's abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you guys a new part would be coming soon, here's where things get a little explicit so if you're under 18 and are reading this, first off I would be surprised if you don't get it from 14-18. Second, If your curious what happens here then ask your parents just please don't direct them at us. You have been warned tiny children.**

* * *

Madison followed the three men, whose names she heard were Scout, the one with the baseball cap, Engineer, the one with the hard hat, and Spy, the man in the suit, back to their base. Engineer had their medic look her over again for any other injuries.

Medic, as that was the only thing he had been called, wore glasses. He had on a white coat and red gloves. His pants and boots were both black. There was something about him that made Madison feel uneasy. However, she held back from making the uneasiness known. He had, after all, done a better job patching up her paw.

She was currently laying down in the medbay. A dove darted in and out of her vision every so often. It distracted her when she began to get weary. She wasn't used to staying as a wolf for as long as she had. Usually, she would have shifted back by now. The problem was that she didn't want any of them knowing. That and even if she didn't mind them knowing, she didn't have clothes. She let out a yawn. It had been an eventful day, and it was starting to catch up with Madison. She put her head down and let her eyes close. It was quieter now that two of the four had left.

She sighed slightly which caught the attention of the Scout. He simply pets her back which for some reason calmed her down even more. She hated being treated like a simple dog, but his calming touch made it almost like a massage.

"It's gonna be alright, Docs gonna help you get back to normal." He calmly stated while continuing to stroke her fur.

"Scout, could you come here for just a moment?" The medic asked and he made his way over. Madison passed out completely and reverted to her human form, no longer able to hold her wolf form. Scout turned back to where he had left Madison and froze. He blinked as he processed what he saw.

In the wolf's place was a woman around his age. She certainly wasn't older than 23. Freckles dusted her pale face. Her hair was pure white, much like the wolf that had been there just minutes prior. He tried not to stare as she wasn't wearing clothes. Now, he may not be smart, but it didn't take him long to figure it out. The woman was the wolf. He left the room and soon came back with a blanket that he quickly put over her. He made sure that it was completely covering her. Medic saw the woman in the wolf's spot and wondered how they got there.

"How peculiar. Und how did she get in here?" He asked Scout. Scout just looked at him with a look of complete dumbfoundedness.

"Your kiddin' right?" He asked while the Medic seemed completely serious.

"Nein, how did she get here?" Medic asked again.

"She walked in, the wolf must have gone to hide while I was helping you. Looks like her arms busted up. Tell you what. It's been a long fuckin' day so I'll handle this. You go sleep with Heavy or whatever." The Medic scoffed as he left allowing Scout to do as needed. It wasn't until he heard slight bumping upstairs that he walked away to go throw up. After getting rid of his leftovers, he finished helping out Madison.

Madison started to stir as Scout finished up. She pulled her arm away from whatever was touching it. It took her tired mind a minute to process that it was skin against her own and that something was over her. Her eyes shot open as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She pulled the thing covering her, which she now realized was a blanket, back over her chest. She didn't think much more before swinging a fist at his face. All that mattered was that he knew and he had seen her naked.

"OW! FUCKS SAKE LADY! SAVED YOUR GODDAMMED LIFE AND YOU BREAK MY FUCKIN' NOSE!" He hissed in a loud tone, but not enough to cause an echo.

"Yes, because that totally negates the fact that all I have is a fucking blanket!" Madison narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell anyone that you saw me shift and I swear to God above that I will kick your sorry ass." Scout stood in front of the healing beam of the Medigun which fixed his nose.

"Would you rather have me walkin' around naked and you have my clothes and that blanket?" He asked her with a tone of snark. Madison rolled her eyes at the tone.

"And would you expect me to wake up in a place that I have no idea where it is with a man I don't know in front of me and not freak the hell out?" He shrugged.

"I expected the punch. Not the strength." He then tossed her his bag. "I keep spare clothes on me all the time. I wear boxers so sorry for the lack of women's underwear choice." Madison took the bag and stood up, holding the blanket close to her.

"That's fine. Thanks," Madison said with a small smile. "Where can I change?" He just grabbed the drapes around her and enclosed it.

"Tell me when you're done and I'll let you out the curtains." He replied, followed by the sound of a kart moving, things falling, and a body hitting the ground. "I'm good."

"Ya fell, didn't you?" Madison asked as she put on the spare clothes. The shirt wasn't too bad on her.

"... Maybe." The pause said it all. She shook her head a little bit as she finished getting dressed.

"I'm done," She told him. He got off the ground and put the curtains back to their original position.

"So. Let's talk miss werewolf/whatever the fuck you are. How the hell did you find yourself here?" Scout asked her. Successfully sitting on one of the medical beds nearby.

"You know, I'd like the answer to that question as well. The last thing I remember was that I was having a movie marathon with my fiance," Madison answered.

"Ok, So we're both confused. That's an ama- zing start." He nearly fell again mid-sentence. Madison tried not to laugh a little when it happened.

"Where am I, anyway?" That was the main thing she wanted to know.

"Teufort, New Mexico." Scout responded.

"At least I didn't end up outside of the US. That's good." Still a good two-day drive from where Ion, her, and the others had set up home.

"Where you from anyways? Clearly, ain't from here if you're a wolf. And I want to know. What the fuck even are you. Ain't human, that's for damn sure." Scout demanded. Pretty big balls for a clumsy guy.

"Indiana as of last month. I've heard what I am called a lot of different things. Ion's family says shifters, which is what I'm going to go with because that all I really know how to describe it. If I think of a better word I'll let you know," Madison answered.

"Your way better at that than anyone on the ottha team. So, Indiana? I've been there once. Not sure how we'll get you back though." Scout took off his hat and scratched his head. He smelled like a Boston cream pie.

"And where are you from? With your accent, I doubt anywhere in the south," Madison asked.

"Boston, Massachusetts." He seemed proud of it.

"That's neat. So, is Scout your nickname? It seems a bit weird if that's your actual name." Madison wanted that cleared up for her sanity.

"Yeah. Job name. You kind of fell into the middle of a War. Not a major one. Just something dumb. Names Jeremy." He clarified.

"Fun." The sarcasm in her voice was clear. "My name's Madison. Nice to meet you, and thanks for the help earlier." He shrugged it off.

"It's good Karma. Plus it felt wrong to not do anything." He looked up. "Suns rising. Tomorrow is likely either going to be a surprise attack or a cease-fire. I could try to steal a car and help you get back home. But, no doubt when I get back I'll be in deep shit." He sighed.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out that doesn't involve you getting into too much trouble. Ion's no doubt gonna start looking for me when he notices I'm gone." Scout then wondered.

"Who the fuck names their kid Ion?" He seemed confused as it settled in his head.

"Cathy Jones. Fairly sure his dad lost that argument from what his aunt's told me," She answered. It was going to ruin his mind for a while by the look on his face. She saw a mouse scamper across the ground in the facility.

"Great. Another one got loose." He just watched it.

"I'm sorry, another? This isn't the first one?" Madison wasn't scared of mice, it was just uncommon for her to see any.

"Our Sniper has some sort of curse that will randomly give him an owl head. And to keep him from trying to eat us, we give him mice. I was unlucky one time and was nearly eaten by him. It was scary as fuck." He seemed dead inside.

"That had to suck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter already! Some explanation to Team Fortress 2 for those who do not understand the game and are new. Plus intro to new characters.**

* * *

Scout was right about it being a surprise attack day, but he passed out on the roof without a single fuck given. Scout woke up to the sound of his IPhone, it was just a random caller so he ignored it. Madison glanced over at him when she heard the ringing. She had thought it was hers for a moment before realizing she didn't have it.

"Any idea where your stuff is? I highly doubt you were a wolf for years. Especially with you mentioning Indiana and month." Scout looked up at her while laying down.

"Most likely at my house. Phone is probably still on the coffee table where I set it," Madison answered. If anything had came with her, no one found it.

"Damn. Well I have my phone. You know anyone's number off the top of your head that always answers?" Scout asked handing her his phone. Madison simply nodded her head. She knew two people who almost always answered their phones. If not, they called back.

"Yeah, I know two," She verbally answered. Scout watched the fight happen below them, people blowing each other up, yet mysteriously coming back seconds later to fight again. He seemed to find it normal.

"Is this a normal thing? You seemed to have an idea that this was gonna happen last night," Madison asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't help we're practically immortal thanks to something da doc and Engi made years ago. Engi is the guy with da hard hat you saw last night." He responded, He was immortal?

"That is probably one of the weirdest things I'll ever hear besides the owl head, but interesting," She commented.

"3 things. One, the doc is a quack. Don't let him know you're a wolf. My heart ain't even the one I was born with!" He held his chest. He seemed pretty terrified by that fact.

"I don't think I want to know." Madison was a bit freaked out by that. Scout looked and acted healthy, so she doubted a necessary heart transplant was the case.

"Ok. Two, Deres a wizard dat shows up every halloween to try and kill us for our souls. For some reason all of us have like 27 million. How the hell that works I have no fuckin' clue." He continued. She couldn't keep the confused look off of her face. As far as she was aware, everyone was suppose to have only one soul.

"Third and final. We have dis thing which brings us back to life called the Respawn system. Like how you come back to life in a videa game. But, in real life. Crazy as fuck right?" The worst part was she could only smell truth off him, no fear or lies. Just honesty. It was weird, and that was probably something she would have to get used to as long as she was here.

"Yeah, that is crazy," She agreed.

"But anyways, yeah. This is normal. Predictable. And kind of boring. Sure these guys are mostly cool and all but, I don't know. Nothing really unusual happens except when Merasmus is around." She remembered hearing about a wizard named Merasmus by one of her younger friends. She mentioned that he was incompetent but interesting to research. Especially his book, the Bombinomicon. She was curious if Scout was talking about the same person.

"By any chance does he have a book called the Bombinomicon?" She asked.

"YEAH! Damn book fuckin' kills us every time! How'd you know?" He turned from outraged to confused.

"I have a friend who's mentioned him before. She finds him interesting, even if he's incompetent," Madison explained.

"She a wizard too? Or probably she prefers witch since female and all." He asked before rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's pagan, specializes in pyromancy. Probably who Ion's going to get in contact with to find me," She told him. "I'm not sure how she takes to being called a witch. Never heard anyone call her that." Scout shrugged.

"How old is she? Merasmus is about 70,000 years old according to our Soldier. Who said he bunked with him before. Merasmus also says the same thing." He asked.

"I want to say 21, but I might be off by a year or so," She told him.

"Guessing you knew her from high school? Or help the newby in college?" He asked while watching a Medic go flying into the air.

"Met her while I was in high school, she's been with Ion's pack for a while from my understanding." Her eyes darted around as she tried to find one thing to focus on.

"I'd say focus on the sky. Dere. focusing on the ground can confuse your eyes. We're too high for any one to get us so we're safe. Unless a soldier gets really creative, then we're fucked." Scout stated plainly while switching from laying on his stomach to his back.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." Madison hadn't even noticed that she had been doing it in all honesty. She laid back on the roof. She ran a hand through her hair. "How long does this usually last?"

"8 minutes at most. It depends, look down for a second. Is there a Blue or Red disk in the middle or is someone carrying a briefcase around?" He asked.

"Red disk in the middle," Madison answered him after sitting back up. "What is even going on?"

"King of the Hill, whoever holds the point in the middle for the longest wins." Scout waved it off as nothing. She stared at him for a moment in slight disbelief. King of the Hill? Really? It didn't seem like something that would be happening here of all places. She opened her mouth to question it before closing it again.

"Smart choice." Scout said.

"Mmmph" An unknown voice joined them which caused Scout to scream like his balls retracted into his body. Madison jumped to her feet and turned to face the voice.

It was a strange man with a gas mas. They wore a fireproof suit with an emblem of fire on their shoulders.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE PYRO! I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY GETAWAY SPOT FOR A REASON. STOP SCARING THE HELL OUTTA ME!" Scout's voice was still very high pitched.

"Hello?" Madison greeted the stranger, not really sure how else to respond.

"Huddo." They waved back, their voice was extremely muffled, but that seemed like a solid hello. She glanced over at Scout to see if she could get any sort of an explanation. This was not a common occurrence for her.

"So, what brings you up here? I know BLU Spy never would get up here." He asked Pyro returning to his calm state.

"Hudda hudda, mmph." Scout's eyes widened.

"How the hell did you find out!" He put his gun on Pyro's chest.

"Find out what?" Madison asked, a bit scared to know the answer.

"He knows your secret." He pushed on Pyro with his gun. "How'd you find out mumbles!" He hissed to Pyro. That was the answer she was scared to hear. She paled upon receiving her answer.

"MMMPH!" Pyro put their hands up.

"You had to see her change for it to be obvious! Or at least know 3 minutes isn't long enough for a wolf and human to trade places!" Scout responded. It was strange that Scout could understand the mumbles. Madison couldn't really make out anything. She figured that it might be because of how long they knew each other.

"Wait, it was obvious to them?" She asked as she processed what Scout had just said.

"Yeah, but now that I think about it… your hair is as white as snow and everyone saw us walk in with a snow white wolf." Scout put down the gun. He was right, white hair was beyond unnatural for normal standards.

"Yeah, that really doesn't help, does it?" She was honestly surprised that Scout, and Pyro now, were the only ones that put it together.

"Well… shit, how do we hide this?" Scout asked pyro. Pyro simply pointed to Scout's head.

"My hat? OH! I got it! Watch her while I get it." Scout then left in a rush. His full speed nearly matched the speed of a wolf.

"He could have easily caught up with me last night," Madison suddenly realized. "Should I probably try and put my hair up?" Pyro shook their head.

"Heenie" It said, almost sounded like either meanie or Beanie.

"Beanie?" She asked to clarify. That made the most sense since Pyro had pointed at Scout's hat. Pyro nodded, clarifying that was what they meant.

"Back, this should help." Scout handed her a brownish almost early smogy sunrise or sunset color hat, it had red stripes in it.

"Thanks," Madison told him with a small smile. It hid all her hair with small tussles around her ear but nothing severe.

"Perfect. Good idea Pyro." Him and Pyro fist bumped for a second before seeing their team destroy the other team.

"We won. Again. Alright, we might want to call that friend of yours now. Ion? You said was their name?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded her confirmation. "If he doesn't pick up he'll call back." She still had Scout's phone in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter already? What am I Scout? Maybe. Here's where shit will start to get dark and it will get darker from here.**

* * *

Madison hung up the phone after leaving a message. Either he wasn't by his phone or didn't answer because he didn't recognize the number.

"No luck?" Scout asked as the team was heading into the base.

"Nope. Hopefully he gets the message I left though," She told him. Scout sighed, He noticed something in the distance.

"You have any rivals in New Mexico?" Scout asked looking out into the dessert.

"Unless one moved out here, I shouldn't." She looked where he was. "Maybe they picked up my scent? Most don't like it when others are in their territory." Scout looked directly at them and they scampered off.

"Whether they are or not, they ain't getting past the gates unless they want to be blown up or set on fire." Scout's tone was cold and dark. Madison hadn't been expecting it from him. She wouldn't have thought it was him for a minute.

"Mmmph." Pyro placed an arm on Scout's shoulder.

"Sorry, I just didn't trust the look of it. A croc all the way out here, next to coyote nonetheless. It doesn't fit, and is honestly sketchy as hell." Scout solomley stated as they made their way down to the rest of the team. "Comin' with Madi?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," She told him. She tucked a few of her shorter strands of hair behind her ear. A man with a helmet on which Scout described while heading up to the roof was Soldier was already yelling at people.

"MEN! WE COULD HAVE DONE MUCH BETTER THAN WE DID! WHERE IS SCOUT!" He yelled.

"Why is he yelling? There's no reason to," Madison asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think he's either deaf from the rockets, or he just likes to." Scout replied to her.

"SCOUT! Where were you today!" Soldier snapped to him.

"Roof, getting sleep." He was void of any emotion but annoyance.

"I did not give you permission to sleep during battle!" Soldier continued to yell.

"You ain't the boss of me."

"For the love of God, please don't start an argument," Madison interjected.

"Ja, I agree with new girl." The biggest guy there interjected. Heavy was what he was called according to Scout. Soldier pulled something from behind him and without any further interjections hit Scout with it, causing his cheek to cut open.

"Oi! What the fuck!" She snapped once she realized what had happened.

"Never disobey your superiors, Maggot." Soldier then walked off after the statement to Scout.

"You ok son?" Engineer walked over to Scout.

"I'm fine Engi. Nothing serious…" He held his cheek.

"You sure?" Madison asked.

"Yeah, I'm tough." He smirked which only hurt it worse. She gave him a look that said she didn't really believe him. Most people weren't fine after getting an unexpected cut to the cheek. Medic simply used the Medigun on Scout and his cheek healed up.

"See? Fine." He could finally smile. Madison simply huffed. At least it had been taken care of. That's what mattered to her. She realized that this guy had gotten into her list of people she gives a fuck about in the matter of a night. Well fuck, that list went from about six people to seven now.

"So, who's the mistress?" Engineer asked.

"Her name's Madison. I found her in the trench where the wolf fell yesterday. The wolf left to somewhere nearby, it might show back up now and then." He stated simply. Everyone else seemed to understand it, but Spy was a little off guard with it. He didn't believe Scout for a moment.

"Nice to meet y'all," Madison stated with a smile.

"Is nice to meet new woman. I am Heavy Weapons guy." Heavy put his oversized hand on his chest with a light bow.

"I am ze Docktor, Everyone calls me Medic." The Medic bowed. The rest introduced each other in a respective manner.

Madison sat down on a chair. Her legs were pulled up so they were tucked up by her. Scout looked up from his spot.

"Yo, is your buddy's number 866-740-4531?" He asked looking at Madison.

"Yeah, that's his," Madison stated as she shifted her weight so she was sitting correctly in the chair. Scout tossed his phone to her using an underhand toss. She caught it before answering it.

"Ion, sweetheart, I see you got my message!" She said with a cheerful tone.

"Yes, I did, and I'm happy your fine.I would have called back sooner but I had class. Where are you?" Ion asked.

"New Mexico."

"How the absolute fuck did you end up in New Mexico?"

"HI MADI!" She could hear the young one which was most likely across the hall screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Tell Blaire I said hi." Madison was chuckling.

"She said hi back," His voice was a bit muffled. "Do you have a way back to Indiana?" He asked her.

"Nope, hence why I'm calling you. Can you see if Blaire can figure out how I got here and see if there's another option but a two-day drive so you fucks don't have to miss class?"

"Yeah, I'm about to head into my next lecture, so I'll talk to you later. Bye baby."

"Alright, later sweetheart." With that, Madison hung up.

"Should have known you call your boyfriend. Who was the yeller? I could hear them all the way over here." Scout asked.

"The yeller was our friend Blaire," Madison explained.

"She da pagan?" Scout questioned coming over to collect his phone.

"That'd be her. I'm honestly surprised she didn't just snatch the phone." She smiled at a memory of the younger woman doing that to her.

"How old was she when you met her anyways she sounded like she just became 21." Scout wondered what kind of crowd she ran in.

"Let's see, I was sixteen when I met Ion, twenty-two now...She was fifteen," Madison answered.

"Huh. funny, She's as old as my old girlfriend's sister more that I think about it. Damn that makes me feel old." Scout groaned. "She was about ten or eleven when I met her sister. She was fourteen when I left." Madison tilted her head a little bit as she thought.

"By any chance, was your ex's name Morgan?" She asked.

"Yeah, Morgan Everwood." He responded.

"Holy shit, you met members of my pack before I met my pack."

"I did? Who?"

"Morgan and her sister, Blaire. I'm not sure who else they might've introduced you to," She told him.

"Morgan was part of your little pack? I find that hard to believe. All her friends were emo as fuck. It's why I have a tattoo of a blue rose on the back of my shoulder. Kinda like an acceptance letter from her friends. One got me a tattoo and told me I was an unofficial part of the pack?... Actually now that makes sense." It all came to Scout.

"Yeah. That would be my pack. That tattoo would be something most of us have. Mine is on my arm. Wow, just, wow." Madison couldn't believe she met someone who knew the others.

"Same thing as me and all?" He took off his shirt to reveal the tribal looking blue rose.

"Exact same. Been in Ion's family for years," Madison told him as she pushed up her sleeve to reveal the same thing. His has a slightly different mark in it, the mark for human instead of for pagan or shifter.

"Only difference is a mark in the stem." Scout cocked his head.

"What's the difference?"

"There's three markings used. One looks like a hammer, one looks like a canine ear, and the last looks like a star. Hammer means human, canine ear means shifter, and star means pagan. Ours are mostly canine ears at the present," Madison explained.

"Huh. Dats kinda weird but cool." Scout put his shirt back on. "Probably should not keep my shirt off for too long, people will either think I'm flirting with the new girl or see the blue rose and flip their shit." Madison pulled the sleeve of the shirt back down.

"Yeah, let's not have anyone doing that," She stated.

"Well Pyro didn't seem to mind over there." He looked over to Pyro who was shoving tissue up their mask. "You good mumbles?" They nodded. Madison hadn't even noticed them.

"Pyro is also one out of nine other people here," Madison pointed out.

"But as you've seen. Pyro is the only one of us 3 in this room who know your secret which so far it's only us three in this room." Scout smirked. Little did Scout, Pyro, and Madison know that they weren't the only people in that room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eye of a newt… lame." Blaire groaned while making a locator potion.

"Boring, I know, but we do need to find Madi before she gets herself into too much trouble," Ion pointed out as he flipped a page in his forensics textbook.

"The Newt eyes are behind you Ion. Dad put them up there so I'd have to either use levitation or climb." She looked in her spell book. She was lucky and had a little hobbit hut to do her potions and practice magic. Her father was a demon while her mom was a witch. Ion slid the book away from him and got up to get what she needed.

"Here you go," He said, holding it out to her.

"Thanks much." She opened the bottle of eyes and dropped one in.

"Pinch of cinnamon." She dropped a pinch in.

"Hair of the lost." She looked to Ion. He set Madison's brush on the table.

"Was in my bag, don't ask."

"That's kinky." She chuckled as she put a small clump of hair in.

"Finally. Blood of the loved." She used her small knife to cut her palm and squeezed some blood in. "Your turn Ion." she handed him the knife after cleaning it off. Ion cut his hand before repeating what Blaire had done.

"There you go." He brought his hand back so he could deal with the cut. She gave him some gauze wrap. Then began to stir since her wrap was already on. Ion quickly dealt with his hand.

"That everything you needed?" He asked.

"It's what the recipe calls for." She responded. The cauldron bubbled and boiled then settled on a place.

"Teufort, New Mexico. Some place in the middle of their dessert. Hey look. She's got a guy with her." She didn't find it weird.

"She's got a what with her?" Ion couldn't help but feel jealousy rise in him. She was his fiancee after all.

"A guy. He looks nice, familiar, but nice." She responded. Ion made his way over to look.

"He does look familiar…" He trailed off as he tried to remember where he's seen the dude before. It took a few minutes before it clicked. "Isn't that the dude your sister dated?"

"Can't be… can it?" She wondered. She shrugged it off.

"I'll have to make teleportation potions for us. If I go alone, dad will go on a tirade and dads part demon so not sure we want that."

"My aunt would kill me if I let you go alone," Ion pointed out.

"Mom probably will probably talk to the principal for me." Blaire commented.

"I'll email him and my professors. At least one of them'll understand. How long will it take?" He asked.

"A day. It has to set for 12 hours and some of these ingredients I need dad to get from hell." She responded. Ion simply nodded in understanding.

"At least we know she's alright unlike this morning when we noticed she was gone," He stated. That morning had been all sorts of panic at his house. Ion woke up without Madison laying on him like they had fallen asleep. She hadn't been in their room, and his aunt hadn't seen her.

"We'll get her back dude. Don't worry. They look weird." She pointed out the third person with them in the suit that revealed nothing about them. Ion frowned upon seeing the man, or at least what he assumed was a man. It was like he hadn't wanted them to know he was there.

"Is it just me, or does that person put you off a bit too?"

"They have emblems of fire on their arm. I like them." She smiled. Such an arsonistic child.

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. I'm just curious why he didn't let them know he was there," Ion stated. Madison had clearly looked surprised upon seeing him.

"I think they're silent." The other guy with him seemed calm with it and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Makes sense." Ion shrugged a little bit.

"Alright. I'll clear this out. One of the dragons nearby probably would appreciate this. Now just to fish out the hair and get rid of this fill." Blaire started to dig in for the clump of hair.

"Need help with anything?" He asked. He had just about finished his reading, so he wasn't concerned about that.

"Mind telling Dad and Mom about our trip while I finish up? If Dad's not in then he's finally doing a job." She stated getting the hair out.

"Yeah, he should be in the office, right? Or the living room?" Ion questioned as he moved to leave.

"Living room if he's not on any jobs. Office if he has one." She stated as she moved the potion to a large cone bottle and put the potion in. Ion left and decided to check the living room first. It was a good bet he'd find either of her parents in there.

He shifted his hair out of his eyes as he walked in. Her mom was in the living room by herself.

"Hello Ion." She looked up. "Any luck finding Madison?" She asked.

"She has somehow ended up in New Mexico. None of us have an idea about how she got there," He answered.

"New Mexico? Overnight?" She seemed confused. "Only someone with my level power could do that."

"That's what worries me. It most likely means one of us pissed off someone we shouldn't have." It was never good when they have no idea who they pissed off nor who pissed of who. It became hard to make sure that it didn't happen again. However, it had been a while since Ion had seen this, and even then it wasn't to this extent.

"Do we even know any one like that we could've pissed off?" Ion asked.

"I have no doubts it could have been my husband. He pisses off demons all the time." She looked to the office. "Feel free to ask him whether or not he pissed off a rival clan and who he pissed off."

"Thanks, I will. Have a good day!" He told her as he made his way to the office. He knocked on the door and waited to be told he could walk in. There was a tall white haired man himself, his arms were always that of his demon form. Almost like a dragons paw mixed with a human hand, the scales were pointed and smooth. The man could scare crowds of people just by not wearing his jacket and gloves.

"Hey kiddo. Any luck?" Dante spun his chair to face Ion.

"She's in New Mexico, thankfully not hurt," Ion told him.

"Fuck… heh. Anywhere near Teufort by chance?" Dante started.

"She's in Teufort. Who did you piss off?"

"An older half demon in charge of a pack there… Belzebub." He gave a nervous smile. Ion put his head in his hands. The world had to be kidding him at the moment.

"Fun. Blaire and I plan on going to get her when we can," Ion told him.

"Not without weapons! He catches you two even 70 miles from there and he'll attack. She has my blood! Demons attack each other based on personal feuds or blood!" Dante shot up to get weapons. Ion honestly should have expected that reaction when he heard who Dante pissed off. "There we are. Where is my good child anyways?" He looked around.

"She's cleaning up from figuring out where Madison was. Ask me to come tell you," Ion explained.

"Ah. Well you pick out your weapons now, I'll have her pick her weapons after I get her her stuff she'll need for the potion. No doubt she needs me to collect stuff. Now you best head on back home afterwards. Long day ahead of you tomorrow so you best tell your family what's going on." Dante stepped out of the way so Ion could take some weapons. Ion nodded and took a small pistol and a shotgun with him back home. On his way out, Blaire was returning from her little trip.

"Your dad's giving us weapons before we head out." Ion told her and she nodded and headed into the house. Her brother woke up and exited his room.

"Hey Credo." She waved as she went to her room.

"Hey. Bli, you seen Dad yet?" Credo asked her.

"Office, plan on joining him tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah. I need some cash and time out. Any idea where the job is?" He asked.

"No clue. I know need some stuff from hell so I plan on asking him to go there and get things." With that her and her brother parted ways for a few hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaire went on her computer to research Teufort. The articles weren't promising, cursed land, gravel, rival companies in war, undead, robots, Jesus Christ this place was a wasteland of magic and death.

"Alright, let's see how many details I should tell Ion and what I can keep out." She got out her lined paper and her mechanical pencil and wrote down details. Using magic she hid her computer from any detection while she hacked into the details of the mercenaries the papers constantly mentioned.

"Scout, real name, Jeremy. Last name not given. Fastest of the team also is the youngest at 24. Grossing, bank account, here we go. Phone number copied and saved into my phone and headset. Oh nice he has a hackable headset as well." Blaire kept both details down. She continued on to the others.

"Mr. Mundy. Australian, New Zealand born. 36." She moved on after getting info.

"Jane Doe. American, Midwest region. Secretly joined a war. 47." The guy must have been blind with the helmet constantly covering his eyes.

"Mr. Ludwig. German, dove enthusiast, all his birds are stolen from the prime ministers wedding." She chuckled while writing things down.

"Tavish Finnigan Degroot. Scottish, living distillery, high level demoman." It took hours before she finished research. Half way through her dad talked to her about the potion and asked what she needed for it. Once Dante and Credo left to Hell for both the job and the ingredients Blaire put the hack code in for Scout's headset and put on her own so she could contact him.

"Yo."

"This working?" She asked through her headset.

"Who's this?"

"Not important to know. Is this the Scout of RED." She asked

"Yeah. Listen kid I have no idea how, but this is a private line. You shouldn't be on this."

"Well you also shouldn't be holding a shifter hostage so we have that going on." She snarked back.

"How da hell do you know about her!" He yelled.

"Easy. Your number contacted her boyfriend at 0937 this morning. Now into the afternoon we have tracked you down. Now, tell me your terms for getting her home and we'll see if we can handle this peacefully." She always wanted to be the scary one in a situation.

"Listen. She ain't a hostage and I'm trying to get her home. It's why I gave her my phone so she could call him." He got silent. Someone was nearby. She hacked the facilities camera system and saw him trying to hide that he was using his headset. Jane was passing by him and Madison. The one labeled only as Pyro was close behind them.

"You have a person on your tail." She informed him.

"How da- oh. I see now. Your using da damn cameras." He looked up.

"Look, she's fine. And yes Pyro is following me like a lost puppy. But everything is fine. See?" He told Madison about the camera and she took the headset.

"Calm down Blaire. These guys are chill. I'm surprised you don't recognize him." She stated then taking off his hat to reveal it really was the same Jeremy that dated her sister years ago.

"Oooh…" She always was a kid at heart. Madison gave back the headset.

"So, Blaire. Now dat I know it's you. What else are you seeing on dem cameras?"

"Just about everything. Camera 27-BL is down. Any idea what room that is?" She asked looking at the black area.

"That's the Intel Vault…. fuck!" He hung up the headset and ran with Pyro and Madison to the room with the vault. She traced them to a man in a suit with BLU colors. She used what she knew of the security system to set off the alarm and trap the Spy in. Pyro and Scout entered the room when the Spy cloaked. She turned on the headset.

"Their Spy is in the room. Used the invisibility cloak so I'm switching to infrared heat to see if I can find him. Tell Pyro to keep high guard and be ready to Spy check." She told him and he did as commanded. Pyro pulled out their flamethrower and got ready to do just that. Madison checked around for anyone else nearby and hid off to the side to change into a wolf. The BLU Spy cursed to himself seeing the Pyro and Scout of RED come around the corner.

"Alright kid. Where's the spook?" Scout asked into this headset.

"He's about 7 feet, northwest of the desk where the briefcase is kept." She responded keeping the camera on him. Madison checked around once again, now as a wolf. She stopped every once in a while to listen. It seemed that the BLU Spy was the only other enemy there, but that wasn't a guarantee.

"He's got his knife out at the moment so I'd have Pyro do a sweep left to right. You wait at the end of the line at the right." Blaire played the strategy out in her head. It was her first time actually putting a plan into order. Pyro started his sweep which caused the Spy to run off to the corner. Scout was about to pull the trigger when the Spy threw a sapper at Scout's head as a distraction. Madison ran towards Spy when she saw him. Her main goal was to knock him down at least. She leapt at him, aiming at his chest to knock him onto his back. Pyro gasped getting their axe out incase the Spy tried to attack her in mid air. She knocked him down on his back when he tried to stab her in the back.

"FUCK!" Blaire cursed looking at what she could do until she saw it. _Activate Manual Defenses_. Blaire activated it and aimed at Spy and shot whatever they were armed with. Madison was saved by a string of wire hitting Spy in the forehead. She got off and stood above the knocked out Scout while the Spy twitched and contorted. The Spy was fried when the wire retreated and Blaire reverted the defenses to normal. Pyro ran over to Scout to check his injury making a worried noise on the way over. Madison got out of their way and sat next to him. She kept her eyes open for either the others or any other signs of trouble.

"Madi. Can you hear me through the headset? Bark once if you can!" She barked a few seconds later. "Good, there's a first aid kit nearby go get that. The team is clearing out other areas even though the Spy was the only one who got in." Blaire stated. Madison quickly went to retrieve the first aid kit. She had remembered seeing it while she was walking around looking for others. She picked it up and made her way back. Pyro had decapitated the Spy while she was gone. Madison stared at the scene for a moment honestly not expecting it to happen with the few short minutes she was gone. Pyro asked for the med kit so they could get Scout awake, they seemed extremely worried. She set the med kit by them so they could pick it up. She went back to her spot sitting by Scout.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Everwood residence, Morgan got home from after her afternoon schooling.

"Hey guys. I'm home!" Morgan shouted out. Blaire was worried now, Morgan always checked on her to make sure she wasn't trying to put a curse on bullies. She rushed to her door as she heard Morgan approach.

"Hey sis!" She was nervous and giving it all away.

"What are you doing this time kitty." She entered the room.

"Stuff! Adult stuff!" She rushed back in then saw her computer was in hacking mode.

"What did you do this time.." She looked at her sister. Defeated, Blaire showed her sister exactly what was going on.

"Is that Jeremy!" She sounded angry and confused. "What's that wolf doing?" She asked her sister.

"It's Madison. Long story short. We have a new rival gang and they wanted to single someone out and they choose her. Jeremy found her and saved her life from what I understand. Someone just attacked him and now he's out cold." She explained. Morgan watched with Blaire to see how the situation unfolded.

At Teufort, Medic finally showed up to help Scout. Madison didn't trust Medic aiming at Scout with a crossbow. She had ended up moving in front of Scout after seeing the crossbow. Her eyes were still narrored and trained on it.

"I see our wolf freund has returned to pay Scout back." Medic started. She gave a small snarl. She knew that Medic could help, but she didn't trust what he was using one bit.

"Careful doc. She's in a protective state." Engineer tried to calm Madison down by approaching slowly. Now he was someone that she trusted more. He had helped her the other day along with Scout. He also wasn't trying to use what she saw as a weapon to help him.

"There we are. Easy girl. Don't worry, Medic won't hurt Scout." Engineer stroked behind her ear to get her to calm down. Madison mentally cursed as she realized he had found that one spot that always got her to calm down. Most people outside of her pack wouldn't have even attempted it. She leaned a little bit into the touch.

"Doc you may want to just use the Medigun 'stead of that thing. You're putting her on edge." Engineer took off his goggles to look Medic in the eyes. Medic then nodded and left to get the Medigun, despite the inconvenience it was. "See girl. No more threat." He continued to pet behind her ear. Sniper walked closer.

"How'd you know that would calm the sheila down?" He was curious.

"I just had a good feelin'." Engineer responded. Madison turned her gaze to Sniper for a few seconds before she laid down, sprawling along Scouts side. Sniper was curious on the wolf, he had recently picked up a few novels on the wolves in Native American culture. He was a bit of an odd one out in RED being recently moved from BLU. He remembered one detail about the stories. Wolves were calm and majestic creatures, but they were proud and fierce beasts. This one seemed no different than those stories.

"Such a proud beasty you are, ain't ya." Sniper sat next to the wolf and let her do what she wanted. Madison looked at him and tilted her head a little bit in confusion. She leaned towards him and smelled his scent. He smelled nice, no fear, he could be trusted. She placed her head on her front paws, now that she was relaxed everyone else had left when the briefcase was safely secured. All those who were left were Pyro, Scout, Sniper, and Engineer. Sniper had fallen asleep next to Madison and made for a nice pillow. She took advantage of that as she set her head on his lap. It was a good way to tell that she trusted someone. Medic never did return with the Medi-gun as he was supposed to, so Scout had to heal on his own accord.

Madison got up after a little while. She didn't want to risk falling asleep in front of them and having a repeat of how Scout found out. She made her way towards where she had hid the clothes she had been wearing. She remembered that she left the shower on to make it appear like she was taking a shower. Madison made her way in and shifted back. She got her hair wet to make it look like she had just gotten out before turning it off. She quickly got dressed again and left the room. She had to make it look like she was running to the room, luckily Demo was nearby talking about Scout getting knocked out. Even calling him kind of brave. Madison couldn't help but smile a little bit at that.

It wasn't long before she got back to the room. She had left the beanie off for now, not wanting to get it wet.

"Hey guys. How's Scout doing? Heard Demo talking about something going on while I was in the shower?" Madison asked walking over.

"He, Pyro, and some wolf took on an enemy Spy by themselves." Engineer responded.

"Such a proud beast she was. You know… Her eyes kind of looked like yours…" Sniper said getting up from laying down.

"Really now?" She asked.

"Yeah, kind of proud like you are too. Not timid at all. Laid right next to Scout and eventually put her head on moi lap.." Sniper looked around then walked past her and closed the door for people to get in and walked back.

"Somethin' wrong Mundy?" Engineer asked. Panic rose in Madison once the door closed.

"You're an American Shifter ain't you." He looked into Madison's eyes. Not with anger or frustration, but concern. All she really felt like she could do in response was nod. "Your a long ways from home ain't ya." He got to her level. "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with us." He gave a small smile. She then saw it on his neck. He too was a shifter.

"Hudda hudda…"

"What do you mean you knew before me!" Engi was a little upset that Pyro kept information from him.

"Easy Dell. You kept my secret. They're keepin' hers. That's why you protected Scout ain't it. He's special to ya." He asked Madison.

"Yeah, he is." She wasn't going to explain how unless she knew that he was alright with it.

"I understand. I felt a small bond with him when I joined. I'm just sorry I nearly ate him because I couldn't control the curse by Merasmus." That explained who would have an owl head. But what was his true form?

"It's alright. It's not something you can really control." She gave him a soft smile. Sniper then looked to Scout, he wondered on what should be done.

"Mundy. There's a water way right over here. I've dug around in there before. Maybe we could use the water to get you some time to stay out of human form for a while. And maybe wake Scout up." Engineer pointed out a large grate in the vault room.

"Have to leave my clothes under the desk. But it could work." He walked over to help get the grate open.

"Coming along you two?" Sniper asked Pyro and Madison. Madison nodded after thinking it over for a moment. Pyro agreed instantly wondering what Sniper would be. Madison had to look away as Sniper disrobed and started to change. She heard hissing and looked over to see a Crocodile. That wasn't one that she would see up north, which was understandable. Most shifters shifted into something that fit where they were born or grew up.

"If you want Madison. You can leave your stuff here too and stretch out a bit more down there. It might help Scout a bit too if you were still in wolf form." Engi suggested before helping Pyro get Scout on Snipers back. She dipped out of the room for a moment. She came back after a moment carrying the her clothes in her mouth. She set them in a corner. Sniper hissed to her.

"So Sheila. Not afraid of this big 'ol Croc are ya?"

"Not at all. I know I can trust ya," She answered him.

"Good. You know Scout's most likely going to panic when he sees me. That and I'm gonna hiss at him because the damn kid ruined my coffee this morning." Sniper started to slink into the waterway. Madison followed closely behind.

"How did he ruin your coffee?" She asked.

"Did you see a mouse this morning while with him?" He asked her in response.

"Very briefly, yes." Madison started to see where this was going.

"It was the second part of my breakfast. Things been fighting with me all day. I have human biology most of the time. So swallowing a mouse whole makes it hard for me to be a predator with it moving around so damn much." He hissed. Scout looked peaceful on his back despite the large bruise on his head forming.

"Why'd you eat it though? Wouldn't it be obvious and easy to avoid as a human?" Madison asked.

"Oi ain't picky. As a bushman you never know when your next meal comes around at home." Sniper explained and he moved from the concrete to the water.

"Easy Mundy. Waters high today. No doubt he could drown if you lose him." Engineer warned. Sniper then looked ahead and started to swim. They each made their way to an open area, almost like an underground jungle.


	8. Chapter 8

"I found this a while ago. I may have fell down here during a battle. Thought it was a little strange but then I found out that this is where Saxton Hale had plans to put a hidden jungle underground. He never populated it though." Engineer explained as he turned the lights to the place on. Sniper moved onto a little bank and rolled Scout off his back and dipped back into the water. It was filtered here so the animals didn't die instantly. Madison wondered what he was doing leaving Scout by himself. Engineer then pulled out a small device.

"I had planned on giving this to you incase you needed a tracker." Engi showed her the tag. She whimpered to him.

"I said planned. No need to now unless you want it." He chuckled a bit nervously. Sniper hissed at him.

"I don't know how to deal with this kinda stuff Mundy! I'm still new to it all!" He sounded frustrated and upset. Madison and Sniper then instantly sensed trouble, Sniper rushed to Scout while Madison stalked around growling.

"Mmph?" Pyro asked Engineer in a scared tone. Engineer simply grabbed his wrench.

"Stay close, get your axe out. We got company…" Engineer flipped his wrench in his hand. Sniper got out of the water and stood over Scout when the first one showed up. A coyote jumped out and tried to attack Sniper to get to Scout. Madison tackled them while Sniper moved Scout to shallow water to wake him up.

"Come on kid. Wake up already." Sniper hissed at Scout after dragging half his body into the water and splashing him. Nothing was waking him up. Sniper then decided this may be the only way to wake him up lifted his body and slammed into Scout's midsection.

"GAH!" Scout woke up with a start trying to get the large fallen weight off his stomach. He heard something like an alligator hissing and froze in place as he looked down at the huge crocodile getting off him, pure fear filled him looking into its eyes until he felt a ping of familiarity. "Snipe?" The croc then hissed and he looked behind Scout which was followed by a different hiss. Behind Scout was a Boa constrictor, twice his size and ready to strike. Sniper grabbed Scouts leg and pulled him into the water and out of the strike zone. He gasped as he swam to the top of the water, Sniper rose up and hissed at the snake while getting in front of Scout which pushed him to the edge of the water.

"Good to see you with the living again string bean!" Engineer pulled Scout out of the water.

"What da hell happened while I was out!" He was panicked, "Where's Madison. Where da hell is my Headset!" Engineer simply slapped him into a calm state.

"Look alive son. We got ambushed." Engineer smacked away a lizard that leapt at his face. Scout nodded and picked up a nearby sturdy branch. It took a while before the other attackers reverted to human form.

"This is our territory!" The snake one hissed. Scout looked them in the eye.

"This area belongs to Builders League United. Not whoeva the fuck you fucks are." He stated.

"Got proof?" Sniper got out of the water in the nude.

"Yeah, we do. Roight here, lost it in the sewers." Sniper threw a laminated paper at the shifters. Scout had buried his face into the wall so he didn't see Sniper and all his glory. Madison returned to the others followed by their leader.

"Sorry to have intruded, but if this one steps on even our presumed territory, she dies. Simple as that." He had an air about him that unnerved even Pyro.

"Step on moi territory and hurt my kids. I rip you apart mate. Don't threaten them." Sniper growled lowly. The man laughed at him.

"We shall see. Come." He and his pack left giving the territory back to them.

"Any of you hurt?" Sniper asked, he saw a floating pair of pants and put them on. The place was connected to the sewers but thanks to the filtration system. Barely any trash got in.

"Little scratched up, otherwise I'm fine," Madison answered.

"Thankful you put on pants. But otherwise. Nothing happened to me. That damn lizard was hard to deal with tho." Scout replied.

"Mmph.." Pyro had ripped part of their suit. No one was as tattered as Engineer, his Gunslinger was exposed along with a large gash across his midsection. Madison whimpered and licked at Engineers human hand since she was still a wolf.

"Don't worry about me. I've gone through worse." Engineer tried to calm her down.

"You probably should still go to doc about that… something tells me this ain't close to the last time that guy shows up." Scout sighed, he felt a little bit useless since he was asleep through most of it. Madison made her way over to him and nudged his hand a little bit. "Huh? Oh, you were probably worried.. Sorry about that.. Not used to head injuries." He chuckled. She headbutted him in order to let him know that it was alright.

The next day Blaire started the teleportation potion. Ion was watching the cameras, growling because of where they put Madison.

"He's on the couch. Calm down Ion." Blaire started.

"They put her in the same room as your sister's ex! And your approaching this calmly!?" He was huffy about it.

"They left on good terms. Besides. He's fully clothed, on his couch. So on so forth." She calmly stated.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to complain about it," He pointed out.

"Your such a ten year old." She rolled her eyes. "Even I'm better about that stuff than you. And I have mental problems! Well maybe. Not tested." She threw in the eye of a demon to the potion. "Thank god this is just a splash potion. How's the supply bags lookin'!"

"I'm almost done. Remind me what all we needed again so I can make sure," Ion told her.

"Our clothes, some spare clothes for Madi, snacks, cold water so we don't dehydrate, and because of dad's interjection. Weapons."

"I just need to grab the spare clothes for Madi and I'm done then." He slid her ring into his front pocket.

"Potion is now in the boiling point. It will have to stay like this for 12 hours with every hour I have to stir for 10 minutes." Blaire responded.

"You're gonna be exhausted by the time you're done with it," Ion said. He planned to make sure she got rest the first moment they were good to do so. There was no way he was letting his friend make themselves more tired than they'd already agreed to be.

"I'll be fine. I've been with Dad on a job before, I'm sure potion stirring will be fine." She shrugged it off.

"The amount of time you have to be up is what's not good. You've already been up for a while."

"You've been up for just as long. If not longer."

"I plan on taking a nap before we leave, which is something I doubt that I can convince you to do."

"I am a toddler at heart."

"Will you try and take a nap before we go then?" Ion asked.

"No." She started stirring for the ten minutes.

"That was my point exactly. I know your answer isn't going to change as time goes on." He was in fact right. Blaire was a determined young woman, once her mind was made up then she stook to it. By that point, Ion has stopped trying to argue with her. There was literally nothing he could say or do that would make her take a break she needed. He simply shook his head as he packed the spare clothes.


	9. Clear Up

Hey guys. I'm here to Clear up a few things that an Anon brought to my attention.

* * *

This story does not take place in the usual timeline of TF2. It's a Modern AU taking place in 2018, Hence why Email and cell phones exist.

The Administrator did try to have them killed, at the very least Madison. We have planned later on a chapter explaining everything from her point of view, The only reason they are still around is because of the fact they can use magic. Something she hasn't quite been able to control.

Saxton will show up, whether you meant hippeis as in the main characters or as in the antagonist I couldn't quite get. If you meant the main characters, No Saxton isn't going to annihilate them. If you meant the antagonists, then I'd say just wait patiently.

A few more things to clear up.

* * *

Blaire got her name based on the Blair Witch Project movies. Only by the title though. We have ships at the ready, But feel free to tell us your ships.

 _Yes we're trash. Do we care? No._

Almost all of BLU has made up names sparked from the same source material as the originals names. Common names in those areas at the time of the games timeline.

 _Not original in the slightest. We just figured it'd be better to name them than call them by their titles all the time._

Blaire is the hacker type. A lot of things about her are based on 3 things. Devil May Cry, Homestuck, and of course Team Fortress 2. Her build being that of a Femscout just with longer more puffy hair. No, she doesn't wear the stereotypical witch hat.

That clears things up for now. If you want more cleared up fell free to put it in the Review Section and we will try our best to clear them up as they appear.

-Abby


End file.
